Talk:Shadow Plague/@comment-1044092-20161102064736/@comment-26363841-20161103063432
Well, this is how I beat it on both casual and normal, I hope it works for you too. Keep in mind that surely this is not the best strategy... I figured it out myself by playing and it works for me. I didn't tried it on brutal yet. For the Genetic set up, I'd recommend Aquacyte and Extremophile. The other 3 are vampire-related. I'd recommend Budget Bat, since we are going to use the flying ability a lot. Start in Saudi Arabia and evolve as soon as possible: Shadow blessing Night wraith Blood gift Fomites 1 Fomites 2 Lair Thieranthropy You will notice that countries will form police teams to track you. When this happens, move the vampire to another country... and do the same thing all over again. So, as soon as Saudi Arabia forms a Police team to hunt you, move the vampire to the Balkan States then evolve: Dark cloud Shadow Trail Corrupted Air NOTE: If you can evolve those 3 when you're still in Saudi Arabia, then it is better. You will infect enough of the Saudi population to make the plague spread to places like Australia, US etc... As soon as Balkan States form a police team, move the vampire to Sweden, then Germany, Norway, UK, Iceland, Greenland, Canada, US (form a lair there) Corrupted Air allows you to infect millions of people per day, so stay in the countries mentioned above until they form a police team, then move out. By this time, people notice that the Blood Cult murders are spreading worldwide, and you should be tracked shortly after... stay in the US and infect as many people as possible. Evolve Shadow Portals. Then move the Vampire to Carribean, Mexico, Colombia, Brazil, West Africa, Central Africa, East Africa, Madagascar. Eventually the plague will spread in countries where the Vampire hasn't been in. At this point Templar bases should appear. If you have enough DNA, you should evolve: Blood rage Adrenal Surge Dark infiltration Shadow blades Demonic fury Then move your Vampire to as many eastern countries as possible (such as Iran, Australia, New Zealand, etc..). Set a lair in Indonesia. When most people are infected, begin to evolve simptoms. Evolve: Nocturnal Anaemia Pallor Weeping sores Hyperdontia Jugular Bite Shadow Slaves (this is helpful when most people in most countries are infected, since they will destroy many research lab, sometimes even all at once). Muscular hypotrophy Masticatory tension Then destroy the Templar bases and any eventual research lab. This is it... that is the order of what I evoveld to win. This is about evolving Corrupted Air then move your vampire country to country, infect as many people as possible then evolve Shadow Slaves. It may take a few tries but now it works 100% of the time for me. I tried to start in countries such as Canada and Egypt, and still won with the very same strategy above (just flew the vampire into different countries). Of course, better strategies will be developed in the future, and will be surely better than this. Hope it is helpful to beat it at least on casual and normal.